This invention is directed to a telecommunication network in which a telecommunication switch provides subscribers with call related features. More specifically, the invention is directed to the selection of the specific calling features which are made available to a calling party.
A telecommunication switch of the program controlled type is capable of providing a variety of call related features, such as speed dialing, three-way calling, conference calling, etc., for subscribers served by the switch. Typically, a service provider will provide a charge for each call feature or group of call features provided to a subscriber. The subscriber may elect a feature or set of features to be provided by the switch. The selection of features by the subscriber is normally stored in the local switch which serves the subscriber. Thus, features are made available based on the particular subscriber's line from which calls originate, as opposed to the person making the call.
Various features and capabilities are provided subscribers by local and long distance service providers. For example, a long distance or toll service provider may issue a credit card to a subscriber permitting long distance calls to be charged to an account associated with the credit card. Typically, an authorization code must be entered by the subscriber in order to be recognized as a valid user of the credit card. It is well known that this is utilized to minimize the fraudulent obtaining of services by those not authorized to make charges to an account. Normally, the entry of the account number and the authorization code causes the service provider to provide the subscriber with a set of predetermined calling features that are not related to the point of origin of the originating call, i.e. unrelated to the local line used by the calling party.
In many situations it is desirable to allocate call features based on the specific line of the originating call. In a company having a substantial number of employees, different sets of employees may be given different call privileges based on the telephone line assigned to each employee. For example, only a select group of employees normally required to make international calls may be provided with certain features (access to international dialing). Should an employee with such privileges desire to place an international call from a telephone line which does not have international calling privileges, a problem exists.
A local system, such as a PBX or Centrex system, may permit the use of an authorization code by individual subscribers to "unlock" certain calling privileges. In this situation, the subscriber is given access to a feature package based only on the unlocked call features. Thus, there exists a need for greater flexibility in the control of access to call features.